1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new substituted (quinolin-2-yl-methoxy)phenylacyl-sulphonamides and -cyanamides, to processes for their preparation and to their use in medicaments.
2. Background Information
It is known that N-(phenylmethoxy)-3-(2-quinolin-2-yl-methoxy)benzeneacetamide derivatives have an antiallergic, antiasthmatic and antiflammatory action [cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,461]. In EP-A2 0,219,308, 2-substituted quinoline derivatives having antiasthmatic, antiallergic and antiinflammatory action are described whose substituent definition also includes the acylsulphonamido group.